Kindergarten
by angelicgurl129
Summary: Tohru and Haru have known each other since kindergarten. After Kyoko dies in a car accident, who is there to help Tohru? A Tohru x Haru fic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Finger painting

Kindergarten

Disclaimer: Sadly, Fruits Basket is not mine.

Summary: Tohru and Haru have known each other since kindergarten. After Kyoko dies in a car accident, who id there to help Tohru? A Tohru x Haru fic. Enjoy!

AN: Well, this is my first story. Has many spoilers. So beware.

Chapter 1: Finger Painting

"Wait for me!" Five-year old Tohru Honda yelled.

"Why should I wait for you?" yelled back the boy that Tohru was chasing after.

"Because, I want to be friends!" At that, the little abruptly stopped and Tohru ran into him. He fell backwards with her on top of him.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"I want to be friends!" she answered him with a smile.

The young boy was shocked, never had someone told him that they wanted to be friends with him. People would mock him because oh hid white and black hair and other just thought he was weird. He had never expected for this girl, this bright bubbly girl, to chase after him so they could be friends.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" he asked.

"Because, you seem lonely, and mother always says that I should befriend a lonely child." She replied.

This made the little boy angry, "Who says I'm lonely? Maybe I just don't want to be friends with any of you losers! Especially you!" He pushed her off him.

Tohru got up from the ground. When she looked back up to the boy, he saw that she was crying.

As the tears fell, Tohru whispered, "Its okay. I understand. You don't want to be my friend so I'll leave you alone from now on." And she ran.

The boy sighed. _When am I ever gonna act normal? Why can't I just be nice to people. _

He walked back to the classroom to find kids in groups playing games. _This is kindergarten! This is the year I make my "forever" friends! What am I going to do? _He sat down in his assigned seat and waited for sensei to tell them what they were going to do that day.

_Maybe I can apologize to her? Would she forgive me? Probably not. Maybe I can give her my chocolate, maybe then she would forgive me! Yeah I'll-"_

"Hatsuharu Sohma? Have you listened to one word I have said?" Sensei asked.

"I'm sorry sensei, what were you saying?"

"Sohma-san, you will be finger painting with Honda-san at the blue table over there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sensei."

Haru went to the blue table. He sat down and started to paint. He painted a tree, a sun, a flower, anything to keep his mind off that girl. He was just starting to forget when he heard someone pulling a chair to sit next to him. He looked to the left and saw _her_.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't be here! But I have to. Sensei said so! I'll leave you alone I promise!" Tohru rambled.

Haru sighed. When was this nightmare going to end? "Just sit down before you give yourself a headache. You are already giving me one."

Tohru sat down and started to finger paint. "I'm Tohru by the way. Tohru Honda."

"Hatsuharu Sohma." he replied.

"It's so nice to meet Hatsuharu-san!" she exclaimed.

"It's Haru." He mumbled.

"Oh, ok, Haru-san!" And with that, Tohru went back to work.

Haru wished he could speak to the girl without saying something stupid. He still hadn't apologized for earlier that morning. He didn't know how to! _How can I tell you that I'm sorry?_ He took another piece of paper, and with his fingers, he painted, _I'm Sorry._

He pushed the paper her way and she looked at it. She read it and blinked a few times. After a few moments, she smiled and took another piece of paper and finger painted, _I'm happy we are friends now._

And with that Haru smiled. He finally had a friend.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: So what do you think? You like it hate it? Review pretty please!


	2. Getting to Know You

Kindergarten

Disclaimer: Sadly, Fruits Basket is not mine.

Summary: Tohru and Haru have known each other since kindergarten. After Kyoko dies in a car accident, who id there to help Tohru? A Tohru x Haru fic.

AN: So, Tohru and Haru are friends now! What's going to happen next?

Ch. 2: Getting to Know You

"What's your favorite onigiri?" Tohru brightly asked.

Haru choked on his lunch. Was she for real? Ever since that day, Tohru attached herself to Haru. It's not that he didn't like it, it's that he did. But the guys were making fun of him, which was nothing new, but they were also teasing Tohru. That angered him. No one had the right to make fun of Tohru except for himself. He would get aggravated and start to fight the boys, and Tohru would stop him by just smiling and asking a stupid question like this one.

He sighed and answered, "Salmon onigiri. Why?"

"I just wanted to know what your favorite onigiri was! I want to know everything about you Haru-san!" Tohru exclaimed. She always had a way to make him smile. Only Tohru could make him smile these days.

"Well, if I tell you all about myself, you have to tell me all about yourself too. Got it?" Secretly, Haru wanted to know every little detail about Tohru. He wanted to know about her family life, her needs, her wants, what made her smile, what made her sad, everything.

"Of course Haru-san must know everything about his friend! Ask away!"

"Hmm, what's your favorite color?" That was a simple question. Nothing wrong with that one.

"Ooh! I love pink!" How predictable, a girlish color.

"What's your favorite color Haru-san?"

"Black." He replied.

"Black? But Haru-san, that's such a sad color! Why not blue?"

Haru laughed. "Tohru, I usually wear a that color because it is a sad color."

"Are you sad Haru-san?"

"Not when I'm with you."

"Haru-san, what's your favorite anime."

The questions just kept on coming. He answered all of them. He would always ask a question every now and then and she would eagerly answer. Then she asked another question.

"Haru-san, what are you parents like?"

Haru stayed silent for a minute. This was a subject he did not like to go over. He looked at Tohru, just sitting there waiting patiently smiling like she always did. He sighed, took a deep breath and started to talk about the dreadful subject.

"My mother is someone who doesn't like being a mother. She's always at the spa center doing her hair or nails or at the mall shopping. She doesn't cook or cleans. She has a maid to do that. My father, well, I don't really see him much. Always traveling for work. My mom usually goes with him. So most of the time I stay with my cousin Shigure Sohma. What about you?"

"Umm, my dad died when I was three. He was sick. So it's only my mother and I. She works really hard. My grandfather comes over as much as he can to take care of me when my mom has to work at night. Its okay that she works a lot and I don't see her much. I know that she loves me." Her eyes were downcast, looking and playing with a flower.

Haru knew Tohru didn't have it easy, but he didn't know it was like this. He took a dandelion from the ground and put it in her hair.

"Here, a flower. Whenever you see one, think of me." Haru couldn't stop blushing.

Tohru looked at Haru and smiled. "Thank you Haru-san. That made me very happy. I'm happy you're me friend."

Haru stood up, and took her hand. "So, tell me what your favorite anime is."

"Ooh! Mogeta!"

_I want to know everything about you. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: So what do you think? I know pretty boring for know. But I'm positive it will get better. I just want to go over how Tohru and Haru became such good friends. Review pretty please.


	3. Meeting Kyoko

Kindergarten

Disclaimer: Sadly, Fruits Basket is not mine.

Summary: Tohru and Haru have known each other since kindergarten. After Kyoko dies in a car accident, who id there to help Tohru? A Tohru x Haru fic.

AN: A couple more chapters to go with Haru and Tohru being this young. And thanks for the reviews!

Ch. 3: Meeting Kyoko

"Haru-san! Wait up Haru-san!" Tohru ran down the hallway trying to catch her friend.

Haru stopped when he heard her cheerful voice and slowly turned around to see that cheerful smile. Suddenly, that smile was becoming a drug. Tohru kept him mentally conscious. She made him forget all his worries and fears. She made him happy. Him happy.

"Hey." Tohru was panting. She ran across a hallway to catch him. No one else would ever do that.

"Haru-san, would like to come after school to meet my mother? She wants to meet you very very much!" she asked him.

Haru didn't know if this was a good idea. He had heard Tohru go on about her mother. And she could go on forever. How her mother made Tohru promise to graduate, (and why was she putting that much pressure on her daughter? Wasn't graduation like 12 years from now?) how her mother was in a gang and was named the red butterfly, how her mother was always gone after her father died…he didn't know if he was ready to meet Kyoko.

He sighed, "I don't know Tohru."

Tohru wouldn't give up though, "Please, please!"

"Tohru, what if your mother doesn't like me?" he started to walk away.

"Please Haru! Please!"

Haru stopped in his tracks. Never, never had she called him Haru. It was always Haru-san or Hatsuharu-san, never Haru. And as he looked at her, he saw the tears that were filling her big blue eyes. He hated when she cried, it made him feel useless. It made him fell as though he was a monster.

"Tohru, I'll come."

She hugged him. "Thank you Haru-san! Thank you!"

_It worked. Once again it worked._

"Yeah, don't make a big deal about it."

"I'll see after class!" And with that she skipped along to her cooking class. (AN: Yes, cooking class)

Haru sighed. What had he gotten himself into? If he had never made that stupid deal, he would have never came to this stupid school. Stupid deal, stupid school. But if he hadn't made that deal, he wouldn't have gone this school and wouldn't have met Tohru. And without meeting Tohru, the stupid deal wouldn't have been worthwhile. _Great, my head hurts now._

As Haru sat in class, he watched the clock tick. _Five more minutes until I can be with you._ What would Kyoko think about him? Would she like him, hate him? If she hated him, would she ban Tohru from seeing him? Tohru would do anything her mother says. If Kyoko said jump Tohru jumps, if Kyoko says jump off a building…

_BRRRRRRRR_

That was the bell to leave. Time to meet Kyoko.

"Haru-san! Haru-san this way!"

Haru followed the voice. When he found her, she took his hand and whispered, "Thank you Haru-san, this means a lot to me."

He let go of her hand and said, "Look, I just didn't want to see you cry. Let's get this over with. Are we walking to your place or is your mom picking us up?"

"Mom is picking us up! She should be here any second…"

HONK! HONK!

"Tohru-chan! Tohru-chan! My love! My sweets! My everything! Over here!" a voice cried out.

Haru looked to his left and saw a red headed woman in her car with a big grin. This was Kyoko? The woman that Tohru adored? The gang lady? The woman who technically abandoned her child when her father died? _Wow. Not what I imagined._

Tohru ran up to this woman. "Mom! I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!"

Kyoko ruffled her daughters hair. "I missed you too sweets. Now where is this Haru-chan you always tell me about?"

_Haru-chan?_ Where did this lady come up with this name?

"Over there mom. The boy who with the white and black hair."

Kyoko made eye contact with Haru. This was the boy her daughter talked about endlessly. The boy who befriended her lonely daughter. The boy who her daughter cared so deeply about, that it made Kyoko worry a little.

When Haru saw Kyoko make eye contact with him he saw what she was thinking. She was thinking, _Is the boy who befriended her daughter?_ He knew she would question him. He knew she would want to meet his parents. He knew she worried.

"Haru-san! Haru-san! Over here! Over here!" Tohru was waving her hands all over. Like he didn't know where she was. He walked over to her. As he got closer, he's heart started to thump faster and louder. And soon he arrived to the red minivan.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Haru-chan! Tohru talks about endlessly. I just had to tell her to invite you over so I could meet the famous Haru-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"It's nice to meet you too Honda-san." Haru replied.

Kyoko studied the boy for a minute. No one ever dared to call the red butterfly so politely. What was with this boy that fascinated her daughter so much?

"Oh, don't bother calling me, "Honda-san"! Call me Kyoko!"

Haru said, "Okay, Kyoko."

Tohru grabbed her mother's hand, "Mom, could we take Haru-san home? I want to show him my room!"

Kyoko laughed. To think in 10 years, inviting a boy into her room would be naughty for Tohru.

"C'mon kids! All aboard the Honda Express!"

Haru and Tohru climbed to the backseat. Tohru fastened her seatbelt. She looked at Haru and noticed that he hadn't fastened his seatbelt. "Haru-san! You have to fasten your seatbelt! If mom crashes you could fly out of your seat and crash into the window. Then you would be hurt and I would be sad! So fasten you seatbelt! Or maybe your seatbelt doesn't work! Take mine! I don't want Haru-san in danger!"

Kyoko chuckled. Her daughter always put her friends and family before her. It was just so…Katsuya. _Kami, how I miss him_.

"You better do what Tohru-chan say kid. We don't want my daughter having a heart attack right now, do we now?"

Haru sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll put it on. Stop freaking out."

During the whole car ride, Haru heard Tohru telling her mother every single little detail of what happened that day. It was so boring. Haru started dozed off.

"Haru-san! We're here!" Tohru's bright voice woke him up.

What Haru saw when he got out of the car was an apartment building. Haru knew that Tohru's mom had to work twice as hard as any other parent because she didn't graduate and her husband died. But he didn't know she didn't make enough to live in better housing.

"Come one Haru-san! You have to see my room! We just painted it and everything!" Tohru grabbed his hand and dragged him to the apartment. When she opened the door Haru was shocked. The outside of the apartment mat be crap, but the inside looked like it came out of a magazine.

"Hold on one minute Haru-san! I'm going to change out of my uniform." Tohru ran into her room. When one door closed another opened. In came Kyoko.

"Make yourself at home Haru-chan." She told him.

Haru sat on the couch and waited for Tohru to come out. Instead of Tohru coming out and sitting next to him, Kyoko sat down.

"Not what you expected huh?" she asked him.

Haru stared at her for a moment. "I mean the apartment. And me."

Haru nodded. What else did he expect the lived in a neighborhood that was a dump. But it maybe because he lived nicely that he thought Tohru's place was a dump.

"When Tohru told me about you, I was glad she made a friend. I thought it was this cheerful guy. You're not what I imagined either. I wan to know you. I want to make sure my daughter will not be ignored again by someone she cares about.

"I know she told you about the time after Katsuya died. Katsuya was he father by the way. I loved him very much. He helped me grow out of my rebellious stage. He taught me to be me and happy and not so resentful. So when he died I was beyond devastated. I neglected Tohru because I was too depressed to think of her or anything. I even came close to jumping off a bridge so I could see Katsuya again. But what stopped me was when I saw a little girl talking to her mother and hugging her. I realized that I was neglecting Tohru. That day, I swore that I would pay full attention to her."

Haru cut in, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Haru-chan, I don't want you thinking that I am a bad mother. I'm not defending myself. But I want you to think that I'm good to Tohru, seeing that you care a lot for her."

Haru blushed. How did she know? Was he that obvious? "What gave you that idea?"

Kyoko smiled. "I see it in your eyes when you look at her. I can tell she's the only friend you have. Am I right?"

"Yeah." He didn't want to lie to her.

"Care to tell me why? Tohru says you live mostly with your cousin? Why is that?"

Haru sighed. Why did he have to go over this with a complete stranger? But for some reason, he felt as though he could trust her. Confide in her.

"My parents are almost never around. Shigure offers me a room at him place. But some times, like this week, I have to stay at the head of the family's house. It's not a great way to live, but it at least it's a home."

Kyoko looked at the young boy with sad eyes, "If you ever need someplace to stay, come here. It's not an option. I don't want alone and sad anymore. You need to be strong for Tohru. She looks up to you and me. She cares about you. You being sad will make her sad. Do you understand?"

Haru did understand. He found someplace that could actually mean home. He might have found a family at last.

Haru heard the door open. Out came Tohru. "Sorry I made you wait that long! Guess I forgot my close in the dryer today! Come on Haru-san! Come see my room!"

And with approval from Kyoko, Haru was finally able to feel like a normal human being.

(3 hours later)

"Yumm! Thanks mom! That was delicious! Thank you so much for the dinner!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I have to agree Kyoko that was pretty good." Haru added.

Kyoko smiled. All day the two kids have been playing. She had never seen Tohru so happy. She saw in Haru-chan something that was good for Tohru, friendship. She looked at her watch: 9:30 p.m.

"Haru-chan, I'm sorry to say this but I think it's time for you to go home. I don't want anyone form your family to worry."

Haru looked at the grandfather clock. He too realized it was time to go home. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you for today. I'll see you tomorrow at school Tohru."

"Haru-san, wait! Don't you need a ride home? It's so dark…" Tohru pointed out.

"I know Tohru. It's not too far away. I'll be fine. Thanks again. And bye."

And with that Haru walked out into the darkness. As he walked down the empty street, Haru thought about all that happened. He couldn't believe that he made a friend who had a mother who accepted him as part of the family. She offered him a home for whenever. It was too wonderful that he couldn't believe it.

When he arrived to the Sohma compound he slowed down. _I don't want to go there. I don't!_ Haru opened the door and shut it when he entered.

"Well, my little cow, I knew you were slow and stupid, but this slow? Maybe you don't need to go to school? Aren't you supposed to come home right after? Or hanging out with that girl giving you ideas?" a cold voice said.

Haru remained silent. He was scared and he couldn't do anything.

"ANSWER ME YOU STIPID COW! How dare you not answer me! Me your God! Me who grant you a wish to show how much I love you! Where were you? ANSWER ME!"

The woman slapped him. Haru fell on the ground. _Kami, it hurts. Make the pain go away._

"Did you forget our deal, my dear little cow? Did you forget how you can hug that monster named Tohru Honda? Or should I-"

"Don't you dare call her a monster! She is ten times better then you! No wonder Yuki and the rest of the Junishi hate you! You're cruel and disgusting! You are the monster! You make me sick-"

The woman kicked Haru in the stomach, and then punched him in the face. Once again Haru fell on the floor. The woman picked him up by the shirt. She said her words slow and coldly, "Don't ever talk to me that way you stupid cow. I own you still! She may be able to hug you, but that's the only person who can. She will never know who you are. You are the monster. I can't stand to look at you!" She threw him to the ground.

"And as for Yuki and the others, they love me. Do you understand me?"

Haru coughed. "Yes, Akito."

"That's what I thought. I'll send Hatori to you. To show how forgiving I am."

"Thank you Akito."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: So, pretty dramatic and long right? Review please! And if you have any suggestions please tell me!


	4. The Deal

Kindergarten

Disclaimer: Sadly, Fruits Basket is not mine.

Summary: Tohru and Haru have known each other since kindergarten. After Kyoko dies in a car accident, who id there to help Tohru? A Tohru x Haru fic.

AN: Thnxs for all the reviews! Sorry for the delay! School is so hard! If you read much farther in the manga, you will read that Akito is really a girl. I also know you are all wondering why Haru can hug Tohru? Well read on…

Ch.4 : The Deal

Haru lay in Hatori's medical bed. Why was obeying Akito so hard? She was a good for nothing bitch. Just because she had a higher status, she thought that she could do anything she wanted. Well playing the role of their god did have its advantages. _Such as having the power of me hugging Tohru._

Haru sighed, how did all of this happen? He remembered that day, the day.

**Flashback**

"Haru, Akito has requested for your presence tomorrow." Hatori told him.

"Ha'ri, you're kidding right? I mean, it's my birthday tomorrow. Mom is throwing me a party. Dad's coming home. I haven't seen him for a year! Akito seriously couldn't want to see me tomorrow." Haru argued.

Hatori sighed. "I'm afraid you have to go to see her Haru. She has requested it. She has been in a good mood lightly. So you not going would change that attitude. Think of who other then yourself will have to feel her wrath."

Haru felt defeated. Hatori was right. If he didn't go, not only would Haru have to be punished, but Hatori, and probably Yuki as well.

"All right I'll go. What time should I be there?"

"Nine in the morning."

Haru jumped up. "But then, I won't get time to spend at my party."

Hatori felt sorry for the little boy. "I'm afraid so Haru."

And with that Hatori left a sad Haru silently crying all alone.

The next morning, Haru got up and went to Akito's chambers. _Why, why today? I never see my parents. So why today?_ As he arrived to the door to Akito's room, Haru paused before he knocked. Thoughts went through his mind. But he pushed them away and knocked on the door.

"Come in." answered a cold voice.

Haru opened the door. It was dark. Just like Akito's heart. He approached Akito and kneeled.

"What good manners you have my stupid cow." Haru winced at those words.

"You do know that today you are five? You have been a very good cow Haru. So I have decided to grant you one wish as a birthday present. You don't have to thank me. There is something else with this present. What is that you wish for?"

Haru thought about this. Hugging my mother. Any outsider for that fact.

"Akito-sama, I would like to be able to hug an outsider." Haru responded.

Akito chuckled at that. "Well, my dear stupid cow, I will grant you this wish. But there are conditions."

Haru's head snapped up. What conditions?

"First, you must never communicate with Yuki again. Unless I give you permission. Second, you may only hug one person. Choose wisely. This person does not include your mother or any of your close relatives. Because then, the other Junishi would know of my gift to you."

Haru was disappointed. He wanted to hug his mother, and his grandmother, and anybody else. And not talking to Yuki. Kami, this was going to be hard.

"Thank you Akito-sama, I reallt appreciate this gift. I will follow those conditions. "

Akito snickered. "You think those the only conditions? There are two more. Third of all, you must respect me. No disobedience. And fourth, the girl you choose to hug, if she does not declare her love for you by the time you turn 17, her memories will be erased. Do you understand?"

Haru was shocked. Who was he going to find who he would love him? "Yes Akito-sama. Thank you very much."

"Get out of here. I can't stand to look at you anymore."

Haru rushed out of the room. The next day he started school. And Tohru had hugged him by accident.

**End Flashback.**

Haru was stressed out. He couldn't force Tohru to love him. His mother barely loved him. The only people who cared for him were Rin and Yuki. And he hadn't to Yuki in months. It was forbidden. He still remembered the look of hurt on Yuki's face when he closed the door on him. That had hurt him a lot.

_What did I get myself into?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

AN: So know you know why Haru can hug Tohru. Since this is my story, Akito is much older then Haru. And Hatori is already a doctor. If you have any ideas for me to write next. Please tell me! I want five knew reviews if I am to continue on!


	5. Leaving is Part of Life

Kindergarten

Summary: You All know it!

Disclaimer: Fruits basket is not mine. But if I had the money I would buy it. Especially Kyo and Hatsuharu!

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm going to take up on one of my reviewers advice. I SHALL REPEAT ONE MORE TIME, AKITO IS A GIRL! IT COMES LATER IN THE MANGA! Like ch.89. anyways, I'm fast forwarding a few years. Enjoy.

Ch.5: Leaving is Part of Life

_Don't you dare disobey me!_ The words were coming back to Haru, three years later. Akito was always hunting his mind lately. He didn't know why. She just did.

The last few years with Tohru were amazing. He was always with her, wither at school, at the Honda's home, or at their favorite spot: the playground. So much had happened since they first met. He would stay less with Shigure and more with Kyoko. There was also that time, when Tohru was lost. He had claimed that he would find her. He still remembered that day…

"_Hey, Kyoko, you there?" Haru asked._

_Haru didn't hear a thing, except sounds of crying. Haru ran to the living room ad so Kyoko crying on the couch. He ran to her._

"_Kyoko, what's wrong? Where's Tohru? Is everything all right?"_

_Kyoko looked startled to see him. "Oh Haru, it's you! I thought maybe it could have been Tohru. Oh Haru, she's gone! She didn't come home today! I don't know what to do!"_

_Haru was shocked. Tohru gone? "I'll find her Kyoko, I promise!"_

_Kyoko smiled, "You won't be the only one. Kyo Kyo is looking for her too."_

_Haru thought he heard wrong. "Did you just say Kyo? Like Kyo Sohma?"_

_Kyoko nodded. "Sohma? That's his last name? All I knew is that he has orange hair and his name Kyo."_

"_How does he know Tohru?"_

"_Oh, Kyo's never met Tohru, but he knows who she is. He's my little friend."_

_Haru was mad about this. Tohru was his girl, not Kyo's. "I'll find her. Don't worry." And with that he ran out the door. _

_He looked everywhere for her. He couldn't find her. When he was walking back to the Honda's home, he saw Tohru; she was following a boy in a red hat. He decided to follow them, to make sure she was ok. As they arrived to the Honda home, Haru noticed that the boy took off his hat and gave it to Tohru. The boy was Yuki! Tohru tried to follow him again but she realized she was home. She ran inside to find her mom._

_Haru ran after Yuki. "Yuki, what were you doing to Tohru?" _

_Yuki seemed shock to see Haru, "That's her name? I was helping her home. Like you would care." Ouch_

_Yuki was right. Thanks to Akito's deal, he never spoke to Yuki anymore. He saw that it hurt Yuki, but a deal is a deal. _

"_You're right, I don't care." And with that, Haru walked home._

There were so many memories. He and Tohru were the best of friends. Always together. As Haru thought to himself, he felt a pair of hands on his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Haru smiled. Tohru always made him smile. He grabbed Tohru by the arm and spun her around. She laughed and he pulled her to him. Then he gave her a hug.

"Only you Tohru." She smiled at him.

"So…, coming over tonight? I'm cooking for the first time!" She asked. Haru couldn't wait. Tohru was always making desserts. He could just taste the entrée. But…

"I can't. My dads home for the first time in a while. He says he has big news. So sorry. You know how like to see my dad." Haru waited for the hug. He didn't feel anything.

All Tohru did was nod. "Oh, of course I understand." She was disappointed. Haru could tell. He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I can tell you wanted me to be there. But I can't. You know my dad's really important to me. Lets do something fun now."

Tohru smiled and grabbed his hand and together they ran laughing the whole way, to the park. When they arrived they sat down on the swings. Tohru started to swing a little and Haru just watched her. Her hair in the wind blowing in her face. The look of pure happiness in her eyes. Haru couldn't ask for anything better.

When it was time to go home, Haru sneaked up behind Tohru when she wasn't looking and gave her a hug. She smiled at him and said, "You better go home to see your father. You don't want to be late." Haru nodded and gave her another hug. _This one for goodbye_. And with that, he walked home.

When he arrived to his doorstep, he opened the door. When he walked inside he saw his mother crying silently. That's not only what he saw, he saw boxes, boxes with their stuff in it. His dad out from the kitchen and laid next to his mother to give her a hug. He noticed Haru was there and came bent down to give his son a hug.

"Dad, what's going on? Why is mom crying? Why is our stuff in boxes?"

Haru's dad took a deep breath. "Haru, you are 8 years old. I can tell you what's going on. You know how I'm always gone on business trips?" Haru nodded yes.

"Well, I've been given a position in China. Full time. No more of me traveling. We will be together. Akito has approved of this. He thinks it's for the best."

Haru just stood there. Of course Akito thought it was best. It meant less time with Tohru. No, scratch that. No time with Tohru. "When are we moving?"

His dad sighed, "Tomorrow.". One more day with Tohru.

Why? Why would his dad do this to him? Tohru…Haru was mad. "You can't do that to us! Me and mom are happy here! I hate you! I hate you!" And with that, Haru ran. As fast as he could to Tohru's house.

When he arrived at their door, he could smell the good cooking. He knocked. The door opened and there was Tohru. All smiles in her cooking outfit. S_he looks so cute. Why now? Why Akito?_

"Haru-san! What happened? You are here! Come in! Come in!" She started to babble. Haru pushed open the door and gave Tohru a hug that left her speechless.

"Tohru. I'm moving. I'm moving to-"

Tohru interrupted him, "To a new house? Wow! I can't wait to see it. I bet it will be amazing! I can't wait!" Haru hushed and took her hand.

"No. Not a new house. A new country. I'm moving to China." Tohru's smile left her face. _Please, kami, make her say something. Anything._ Silence was all he heard.

"Tohru! I'm so hungry my dear! Lets eat!" Kyoko came in. She saw Haru. "Why Haru, why don't you just live here?" she joked. Haru frowned. Right now was no time for jokes.

"Umm. Something happened. This is a mood killer. What happened." Kyoko asked.

"I'm moving to China tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Haru-san, you can't leave! No! Live here! You are my only friend! You can't leave me! You can't!" And with that Tohru fell into Haru's arms and wept. Kyoko didn't know what to say except for this,

"We'll miss you Haru." She tried to give him a hug, but Haru refused it. The curse he reminded himself.

"Tohru, I came to say goodbye. I want you to know. I will always be here for you. So if anything happens, call me. This is my mom's number. Just call. I will take the first plane from China to see you. Just promise one thing."

"What Haru-san?" she looked at him with those eyes.

"Never change. I'll try to keep in touch." And with one final hug, he ran out of the Honda's apartment.

He ran to the Sohma main house. He ran to Akito's chambers. He slammed opened the doors.

"Why would you do this to me?" He yelled at Akito. She just smiled.

"Why, my stupid cow, I did you a favor. More time with your father. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Haru was furious, "But what about Tohru? Our deal? You just want me to lose! Why?"

Akito laughed. It was cold and harsh. "Haru, Haru. My stupid little cow. You actually think I would have let you win our deal so easily? No. I want you to suffer. Just like I did. Learn that love is painful."

And with that Haru walked the longest journey; the walk to a new life… without Tohru.

So? What do you think? Sorry for the big delay! Internet was down for a couple of months! Review please!


	6. I Need You

Kindergarten

Summary: You All know it!

Disclaimer: Fruits basket is not mine. But if I had the money I would buy it. Especially Kyo and Hatsuharu!

AN: Okay, So you know how I've been basing the story mostly on Haru? Now It's going to be on both Haru and Tohru. This is 8 years later. They are both 16. Just before Kyoko dies…

Ch.6: I Need You…

_**In Japan:**_

"_Tohru, I came to say goodbye. I want you to know. I will always be here for you. So if anything happens, call me. This is my mom's number. Just call. I will take the first plane from China to see you. Just promise one thing."_

"_What Haru-san?" she looked at him with those eyes._

"_Never change. I'll try to keep in touch." And with one final hug, he ran out of the Honda's apartment_.

Tohru sighed. Even after eight years, she couldn't forget about Haru. She could never forget. He was her first love. He never kept in touch. She guessed it was too painful for him. _At least he is with his father,_ Tohru reminded herself, _he is happy_.

In the eight years since Haru left, Tohru had become best friends with Saki Hanijima and Arisa Uotani. Those three were inseparable. And when she turned 15, Yuki Sohma became her boyfriend. His cousin Kyo was also one of her good friends. The five were always together and having fun.

When Yuki asked her out, she was beyond surprised. The first thing that popped into her head after he introduced himself was, _Sohma? Is he related to Haru?_ When she asked him this, he got all moody and responded no. Her second thought was, _What about Haru? Can I just forget about him and learn to love another?_ And third thought was, _Oh My God. Yuki Sohma just asked me out._

Ever since she said yes to Yuki, her life was, well, not the same. Yuki was always with her. And she loved him, but he was so needy. He was always pushing her to get to the next step in their relationship. She wasn't ready yet. It just didn't feel right. And he didn't really get along with Kyoko. She was so humorous, and well, he wasn't. Plus, he wouldn't hug her. She didn't understand why, but he just didn't. Kyo-kun as well.

_I just wish Haru would come back. I miss him, _she thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_In China_

"Yo, Sohma! Heads up!"

Haru looked up to see a Frisbee coming his way. He jumped and caught it. He smiled. Marcus was always doing that.

_Tohru would enjoy this_, he thought. He shook his head. No more Tohru. No more pain. Akito won. It was over.

"Haru? Are there?" A hand was waving in front of his eyes.

Ah. Rin. Haru had met her half a year ago. She was beautiful, sexy, and talented. Everything he needed to keep his mind off Tohru.

He grabbed her and kissed her long and hard. "Oh yeah, I'm here. Why don't we just get out of here and go back up to my room? My parents are gone for the weekend." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Rin smirked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Well, what are we waiting for? There's something I want to show you…" Haru got hard just thinking of what new tricks she had up her sleeve.

They ran to his apartment building and got in the elevator. Haru met Rin at a bar. She was wearing nothing but black leather. And she looked good. He introduced himself and took her home. That night, he had sex for the first time. But during the whole thing, he imagined it was Tohru. He loved Tohru. And he imagined how it would be to see her naked, kiss her, make love to her…

When the elevator door opened, Rin grabbed him and opened his door. She pushed him onto the sofa and took off his shirt. Next were the pants. Haru just sat there. Rin liked being in control. When they were both naked, Rin jumped on him and started to kiss him slow and hard.

_Forgive me Tohru. I love you._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**In Japan**_

"Will Miss Tohru Honda please come to the office."

Tohru looked up. What? They wanted her? What for? Yuki sensed her confusion and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, they probably want to ask you a few questions about what kinds of food you are baking for the bake sale. I would go with you but I need to finish up these student council duties." He smiled and kissed her for reassurance. Tohru nodded and walked to the office. On the way she was ambushed by Hana-chan, Kyo-kun, and Uo-chan.

Kyo-kun stepped in front of her and smirked. "So what did you do this time squirt?"

Tohru got all wide-eyed, "Nothing! Absolutely noth-"

Hana joined in, "Tohru, we told you that breaking into the school kitchen would somehow be painful…"

Tohru was now all flustered, "But I didn't do anyth-"

Arisa smiled, "Don't worry Tohru. We're just kidding around. Orange top here said we should come with you to make sure everything was okay."

Tohru sighed, "Okay, lets go. I don't want to get in trouble for being late."

When they arrived, the school secretary rushed Tohru in to the principle's office. When she closed the door, the principle announced,

"Your mother was involved in a deadly car crash. Your mother is dead Tohru."

Tohru just sat there. _No, it's not possible. Mom can't be dead. Haru needs to know. I need Haru. Haru said he would come when I need him. I need him. _And with that, Tohru ran out of the office, past her friends, and to her apartment. She opened her jewelry box and found what she was looking for; Haru's number. She picked up the phone and dialed the number with shaky numbers.

"Hello?" A lady had answered. Haru's mom.

"Hello?" she asked again.

Tohru responded, "Hi. Mrs. Sohma? It's Tohru. Tohru Honda from Japan? I was wondering if you had Haru-san's number?"

"Why, hello dear! Of course it 475-9173. I'm sure he'll be glad to here from you."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Sohma. Have a nice day." She hung up the phone and picked up again. She dialed the number. And someone picked up. A girl.

"Hello?" She sounded like she was out of breath. Also very mad.

"Um, hi. Is Haru-san there?" Tohru crossed her fingers that this was the right number.

"Yeah, he is. Who the hell are you?" Tohru was surprised? Did Haru have a sister she didn't know about?

"Rin? Who is it? If it's for my dad, just hang up. Come back to bed. I'm not done with you…" That sounded like Haru in the background. Oh. It was Haru's girlfriend. _No need to be jealous, I have Yuki,_ she told herself.

"Umm, my name is Tohru Honda. I really need to speak to Haru-san. Please."

"Tohru Honda? Haru, are you cheating on me? Who are you slut? What do you want with Haru?"

Tohru was about to cry. "Please, I just need to speak to Haru-san."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**In China**_

Haru was just about to enter Rin when the phone rang. They both groaned and Rin picked up the phone. Of course Rin sounded pissed. Who wouldn't be if you were about to fuck your girlfriend and the damn phone rang?

But when he heard her say Tohru Honda, he sat straight up and grabbed the phone from Rin's hands.

"Tohru? Is that you? What happened?" he hadn't talked to Tohru in 8 years. Why now? Something must have happened.

"Haru-san. It's you. I need you. My mom. My mom…" she sounded like she was crying.

"What happened to your mom Tohru?" this couldn't be good.

"She's dead. In a car crash."

Haru almost dropped the phone. He knew now why she called him. "Tohru, I'll be there tomorrow."

"Thank you Haru-san." And with that she hung up the phone.

Rin looked at him. "So, you wanna tell me what that was about?"

Haru sighed, "I have to leave for Japan. I'm sorry Rin, but I can't see you anymore." And with that he went into his room and packed his suitcase. Called the airport and reserved his ticket.


End file.
